


Prey

by Falka_tyan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dark, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, One Shot, Paddling, kinda D/s world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Ally ends up in this exact place every week, more than once.His overseer, Reynold, must be annoyed.But he can't exactly say no, now can he?





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dears!
> 
> This pretty dark story was born in a fit of inspiration. It's not nice and it's not hopeful. Don't go there if you're not a sadistic bastard like me!
> 
> And with this - I wish you happy reading!

That’s where he comes when he’s been naughty and has been caught – to Reynold’s armchair. In this place for lost subs, Reynold is the cruellest of all the overseers, and of course, Ally had to land in his care. The only thing that is good about Reynold is that he doesn’t ever make fun of Ally’s name as all other subs and handlers do.

He also never had taken advantage of Ally – but hey, in this house, no one does that. Too many cameras and monitors built in everywhere. Ally heard of an ex-overseer from here who was sentenced to ninety-nine whip lashes and jail time for attempting to take a sub’s cock cage off and molest him. Seems like all other men guarding the boys kept here got the message loud and clear then – no one ever attempts anything funny.

When he happens to be in need of discipline, Ally kneels in his place at Reynold’s feet and waits. Reynold always makes him wait – he’s a stickler to the protocol in everything, most of all the small things. Ally doesn’t hate it, right the opposite. Reynold never surprises him, never spooks him – the men that Ally has been with when the police found him never cared whether Ally pissed himself from fright or not. Maybe, it’s what subs need, really – all those rules and restrictions. Ally’s head doesn’t hurt as much as it did before he came to the home. He’s still skittish but not that restless, horrified kind of skittish he’s been before.

After Ally falls into a state of watchful trance on the floor, Reynold would pat his knee. It’s Ally’s cue to stand, stretch his muscles (Reynold’s requirement) and lean over the man’s lap. His knees get propped on the armchair’s seat and his elbows lie on the armrest. Reynold slips Ally’s pants and underwear down his legs so that they bunch around his knees, exposing his ass and steel cage to the cool air of the common room. Ally counts to twenty-two and braces himself – and that’s exactly the moment when Reynold gropes his right asscheek in a show of dominance. Ally knows that Reynold does it for his sake – not for his own. Reynold is not the guy who needs to be all territorial about his sub – no one dares to openly challenge him, ever.

Ally certainly wouldn’t have, were he a person of equal standing with Reynold.

Ally knows that, with his petite frame, he looks like a child next to Reynold’s bulk. It’s almost obscene – Ally could witness it once when his overseer decided he needed additional stimulus during his spanking and positioned his armchair in front of a full-length mirror. Ally had to watch unless he wanted to get more strikes with the tawse – he’d been a very undisciplined sub that day to deserve this treatment, and he didn’t need additional stripes on his cheeks.

If Ally’s being honest with himself, he’d be watching in any case.

But the mirror and the tawse were a one-time occurrence. If Ally’s sin is nothing out of the ordinary, Reynold doesn’t stray from their usual scenario.

“What’s wrong this time, boy?” – he’d ask, and Ally would reply with: “Touched my hole, Sir,” or “Tried to sneak out after curfew, Sir”. Reynold would shake his head and sigh, clearly indicating how he was so done with Ally. Well, he didn’t need to point it out so demonstratively every time – Ally knew that he wasn’t that great of a boy by himself already.

“Such a little ass, Ally, why won’t you spare it, huh?” – Reynold would say while warming the skin of Ally’s ass cheeks by rubbing his broad palms all over them. Ally would only apologize again, just to stay polite. The anticipation would be getting to him at that moment despite his best attempts to keep his calm – and his voice would waver.

Gosh, does Ally know in such a time that his ass is in for trouble!

“You know I don’t like to have you plugged at all times, too much effort to keep you clean and healthy,” – complains Reynold often before giving Ally a test slap on both cheeks. Ally immediately hisses – his overseer’s palms are unfairly broad and heavy!

Reynold always tuts at him when Ally gets vocal before the main event – subs are supposed to behave, but if they don’t, they are to take their punishment obediently.

Ally had a hard time getting used to staying still for Reynold – his previous men didn’t need anything from Ally when they wished to beat him up – just to be in the same room as them. They’d hold him effortlessly anyway if Ally started to struggle and didn’t consider it a chore.

Reynold would spank Ally’s ass raw with his bare hand first – then he’d ask Ally to bring over one of the smaller leather paddles hanging on the wall for this exact purpose. Ally would have to waddle to the other side of the common room with his panties and pants pooling around his ankles. That’s the worst part – the humiliation. All subs who happen to lounge on their pillows next to their overseers or read books on the couch would watch Ally and his already red ass on their way to more punishment. All overseers would leer at him – not openly, no, he’s Reynold’s boy, for fuck’s sake! – but the suppressed heat in their gazes would speak volumes. It’s a bother only if Ally fails to avoid their eyes when he looks up to locate the paddle on its hook on the wall among the other ones, but Ally rarely makes that mistake. He doesn’t have to meet their gazes and he won’t.

Ally only gets paddled with this paddle – “Fits perfectly for your skinny ass, boy!” – and he’s more than happy with that. Many of his fellow subs have Saturday maintenance discipline sessions, and they do get their due with much scarier implements. Like, with the big wooden boards with holes or the long heavy floggers. Ally doesn’t want to learn how they feel when they connect with his buttocks. Reynold says he’d give Ally proper weekly maintenance, too, – but Ally’s ass is too sore by Saturday to even consider it. Despite Reynold’s big words of how he treats Ally mercifully, he knows most other boys pity him.

He gets his spankings real hard.

Half of the times Ally is spanked are because of his stupid brattiness. It’s totally his fault.

Ally watches Reynold read his book from the entryway, where shadows cover him. He’s silent on his feet and very stealthy. He hasn’t been noticed from the common room yet – for one time he gets caught, there are dozens of times when he doesn’t. There are always ways to distract the guards and the kitchen helpers – there are always blind spots overlooked by the security system, not enough to fuck a scrawny sub in secret but enough to evade the home’s control if for a little bit.

Half of the times Ally ends up over Reynold’s lap are the times when he’s dragged from the outside garden where he was stargazing.

The other times are when he gets bored and waits until someone is close to the room he shares with another boy to start touching his balls or his asshole, whimpering quietly. He is able to put two fingers inside his channel and entertain himself quite nicely when he wishes to.

Ally casts one last look at Reynold – he’s so handsome when he’s caught up in the story like that – and steels himself. Ally is waiting for Reynold to feel someone watching him and pause his reading. He’s weirdly sensitive this way. When Reynold looks over the pages of his book to scan the room, Ally starts walking.

Today, he managed to milk himself while pretending to be dozing in the corner of his bedroom.

Today, he didn’t get caught.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you feel about Ally now?)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can contact me here:  
on Twitter [Falka-tyan](https://twitter.com/FalkaTyan/)  
or on Tumblr [Falka-tyan](http://falka-tyan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
